


give 'em hell, kid

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Battery City, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-SING (Music Video), YES this is all my ocs. you cant stop me, canon characters still exist but will barely be seen lol.., first few chapters will be backstory for each of them, i wanted to write abt them, their gang name is the anti battery boys............., there might be ships eventually idk.., these ocs are based on my irl friends so im still deciding if i feel comfortable writing ships!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Its overwhelming, almost. The way the city feels when not drowned out by TV programs, headphones, and drugs. How you start to notice the overwhelming static, and the bleak white of your surroundings becomes less normal and more unsettling."
Kudos: 1





	give 'em hell, kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for reading even though its just abt my ocs really
> 
> to clerify a couple things :  
> • this is set PRE-sing and pre-girl (so the fab 4 exist, but they dont have the girl with them)  
> • all canon characters exist, but wont be big in the story  
> • there wont be ships as of now, and please dont sexualize these characters. theyre based off my irl friends and myself!  
> • the first four chapters will be backstory, alternating POVs.
> 
> this first chapter details acid limeade (nathan, 15) and violent hellraiser (rich, 16)

Its been two weeks. Two whole fucking weeks since I've touched the pill bottle in my bathroom cabinet. The pill bottle I'm supposed to take two pills out of every day and swallow like a 'good citizen'. But no, now its been two weeks.

The first day was a mistake. Something went wrong, I don't know what. Rich showed up at my apartment and had to drag me out of bed, and I didn't get a chance to take them because he was in such a frenzy to get us to school on time.

After that was no mistake.

Its overwhelming, almost. The way the city feels when not drowned out by TV programs, headphones, and drugs. How you start to notice the overwhelming static, and the bleak white of your surroundings becomes less normal and more unsettling.

And Rich, god, Rich. I want to leave the city but leaving the city would mean leaving Rich, and I don't think I could do that to him. Even with the brainwashing, he cares about people. He has emotions. I see it in his face when he nearly laughs at something not meant to be funny, or when he turns away uncertainly as we walk past what remains of a droid, barely creaking out prophesies of some robot god.

Then, I turn around abruptly. I start walking to the first place I think of, a plan trying formulating in my head. My headphones hanging around my neck instead of on my ears, and the static buzzing in the backround of everything. I push through the crowds of people, forcing my way through all the teens on the way to school, the ones I should be following along with.

Instead, I'm going to Rich's house. I don't know why. All I know is that he's at school, without me, and his parents should be at work. 

Eventually I find myself on his porch. Suddenly all too aware of the lack of people in this hall, and the way everything feels just plain wrong. Carefully, I creak the door open, trying not to alert any neighbors or nearby city patrol that I'm entering. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it, since it wasn't locked before anyways.

At this point, I have to actually think. What am I doing here? How do I do something, make some kind of difference?

How do I get Rich to leave the city with me?

The first place I need to go is the bathroom. His medicine sits there on the counter, right by the sink, ready for him to take it. Today's the last day that'd happen. Swiping the pills in my pocket, I walk out the front door, again leaving it unlocked. Everything still in place, except the bottle I now carry with me.

\-----------------------

I see it the next day. The way he looks nervous, and the way he covers his face every now and then, stifling some kind of expression he knows he shouldn't have.

Now, we walk home. I went to school the next day, claiming some illness. I wasn't sure they believed me. All the more reason to leave, and soon. Definitely soon.

The silence between me and Rich is suffocating, and uncomfortable. Part of me knows he knows.

Then, he speaks.

"Did you take my medicine?" he blurts out suddenly, seeming to immediately regret speaking when I turn to look at him.

I don't know what to say in response, because how am I supposed to gauge how he's going to react? I settle for playing dumb, acting like I have no clue until I have a better idea idea of what he'll do if I do tell him, "what? Why do you ask?"

"Well, to start, I thought I noticed you acting weird. and then a few days later, you missed school and when I got home my medicine was gone. That's... Really suspicious, if you ask me, Nathan," he retorts, kind of laughing as he does.

Okay, a laugh. That's good. And he doesn't sound mad, so I think I'm safe to just come out and say it.

"I- uh. Yeah, okay. I did. I just needed you off your medicine so I could ask you something."

He stops avoiding my eyes now, and turns to look straight at me, seeming confused, "What couldn't you ask me before?"

"Rich, we need to leave. Leave Battery City. For the desert, out there. With all those killjoys we see on the posters we walk past every day," I say under my breath, trying not to alert anyone around us.

Suddenly, Rich grabs my arm and drags me into an alley right off the road, his face unreadable.

"Are you crazy, Nathan? Leave the city?" He says, almost as quietly as I had been speaking when I proposed the idea.

I panic, for a moment. Is he upset? Or worse, is he brainwashed enough to where even without the medicine he'd report me?

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm dead serious, okay? I-" Suddenly, he cuts me off mid sentence.

"Good. Come on." He stares at me for a second longer and then starts to walk away, expecting me to follow.

What the fuck just happened? One second he's saying im crazy, and the next he's saying 'good' and trying to lead me through the alley? Not to say I'm unhappy, this is the best possible outcome so far, but its... strange, to say the least. Still, not going to complain.

Then, I follow him.

Neither of us know where we're going. All we know is the static and the white and the rules are too much, and we're just some city born teenagers craving a taste of something else.

Something brighter. Something other than the bright white that surrounds us. Something other than the rules, and the wanted posters of the people we're now aspiring to be like.

Without a chance to rethink it, we're heading for the city limits. No plan, no bags, nothing but the clothes on our backs and each other.

Approaching the edge, we don't stop running. We should stop, think of a plan, but we don't have a chance, just pure adrenaline, fueled by soberity and the promise of rebellion. We don't wait for them to turn their backs as we rush out, and they fire at us. We don't stop running. We can't stop running now, even as I feel a sharp burn on my arm and I cry out.

So, we keep running. Even with the pain, and the sand, and the sun barely setting, and the realization that we shouldve thought this through, we keep running.

And it works. I don't know how, but it works. All we did was run but we made it.

And then, I stop running. I take that moment to look up to the sky, to the sun setting below to horizon.

It's different than in the city. It feels brighter, more colorful, even though I know its the same sky I've always been able to see, I know this sunset welcomes me.

And theres no more background static.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thank u for reading!! next chap will be up soon-ish, hopefully!


End file.
